Would You Kindly
by Kammie Celeek
Summary: Trapped in the underwater city of Camino after a plane crash, Izuku Midoriya must choose whether to succumb to the violence of the dystopian society... or fight his way out of it. Based off the game Bioshock.
1. Welcome to Camino!

Izuku gasped as his head broke the surface.

He was alive. For now, at least. Looking around, he could see the wreckage of the plane he'd been on sinking into the waves as fire raged nearby on the debris. He had to move. He'd die if he stayed in the water too long.

_An island. There's an island nearby!_

Izuku picked up the pace and began to swim for the island, which proved to be more than he bargained for. A massive black lighthouse with marble stairs, jutting straight out of the ocean. With no other option, he lugged himself out of the water and to the second landing of the staircase, panting as he sat down. Seawater had logged his clothes, making it difficult to move as he tried to rest from his ordeal. From what he could see, nobody else had made it off the plane. They were all dead or drowning trapped in the cabin. His stomach twisted at the thought of so much death.

As time passed, his white button-down shirt, dark brown vest, and brown corduroy pants dried out, allowing him to feel more comfort as he stood up and inspected his salt-crusted black boots. He needed to figure out where he was—and more importantly, how to get back to the mainland. There was no way he'd be able to survive out here alone. The island appeared to offer no shelter other than the dark tower that loomed overhead, no food, no clean water. So he cautiously continued up to the very top of the stairs, where he discovered a door leading into the tower.

It was slightly ajar.

Every fiber of his being was screaming for him not to go in, to just wait it out for some other plane to pass over. But at the same time, something about the inky black within the tower called to him, beckoning for him to enter and explore its depths. He gripped the frame. Deep down, he knew that once he passed through that door, once he entered the tower, there was no going back. This was going to change him. And with one final breath, he entered, closing the door behind him.

_"NO GODS. NO KINGS. ONLY MAN."_

That was the first thing he saw once the inside of the lighthouse lit up, golden-colored words elegantly stitched onto a crimson banner. The banner itself was held by an enormous golden statue of a man that loomed over Izuku's head. He shuddered in fear and disgust and continued to look around. A second door was to his left, but it was locked shut. To his right, there was a set of stairs heading down, made of the same marble as the ones outside. He descended down those stairs, feeling his heart pounded as he continued downwards.

Then, at the bottom, he discovered an old-fashioned submarine—one from the era when they were called 'bathyspheres'. It was big enough to fit a few people in it, maybe five or six if they squeezed. There were no other options. Maybe he could figure out how to pilot it and make his way back to the mainland. It was a longshot, but it was the only shot he had. He entered the vessel and pulled a lever and the machine hummed to life. It began to descend, all on its own.

"No. No no no no no…"

Izuku tried in vain to reverse the lever, but all he could do was watch helplessly as signs told him how deep he was. 10 fathoms. 18 fathoms. 25 fathoms. Then the window went dark and a film began to play.

_"Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?"_ said the narrator. _"No! says the man elected. It belongs to the people. No! says the man in the Vatican. It belongs to God. No! says the man in Moscow. It belongs to everyone."_

He squinted at the images of a man being tormented by first an eagle, then a giant hand, then a hammer and sickle.

"What the hell…?" he whispered.

_"I am known only as All For One. I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose… Camino."_

The film disappeared and Izuku gazed in awe out the window at a city _built entirely underwater_. His jaw dropped at the sight of a whale giving a building nothing more than a passing glance, as if it had learned to live with the construction. Neon signs lit up the landscape to advertise art galleries and clothing stores and bars, glass tunnels acting as streets between buildings. It was all very reminiscent of the 1920s in America, beautiful yet somehow threatening and almost certainly hiding something.

_"A haven for art, science, and industry. Where the people who call it home are truly free to be who they want and do what they wish. This is our city. And if you give it time, Camino can become your city, too."_

Suddenly, the bathysphere lurched and he realized that it had attached to some kind of landing mechanism. Overhead, neon letters lit up as he passed.

_ALL GOOD THINGS_

_ OF THIS EARTH_

_ FLOW_

_INTO THE CITY_

Finally, it stopped and rose. The shortwave radio on the wall crackled to life as he picked up a conversation.

_"It's here! You want me to get it?"_

_ "Careful, Twice. We don't know what kind of person's in there."_

_ "You don't have to worry, Shigaraki. I've got this!"_

_ "Hey, you!"_

"Me?" asked Izuku, picking up the radio.

_"Yes, you. What's your name, kid?"_

"Oh, um, I'm… wait, do I use my real name?"

_"Nah. That won't do in Camino."_

"What do you mean? It seems so nice."

_"Wait 'til the damn bathysphere stops. Then you'll get it."_

As if on cue, the vessel stopped to reveal a station… a station that was in complete ruin. A man in a mask ran toward him and Izuku backed up just as a blonde-haired woman pounced on the masked man and plunged a large knife into his neck. He collapsed.

"Got you got you got you!" she giggled. "Your stuff is mine!"

She leapt away, still giggling and skipping as she went. Izuku felt his heart pounding in his throat, fear filling him.

_What kind of place have I stumbled into…?_

_"You still think Camino is a nice place? Your name, kid. Code name."_

"I'm Deku." It was the first name that popped into his head for a code name, his childhood nickname that he'd been tormented with for years.

Now it could keep his identity safe.

_"Well, Deku, I'm Shigaraki. Nice to meet you. Now, listen, this place is hell on Earth. You need to help me and I'll help you get out of here."_

"Should I trust you?"

_"I'm your only option. Isn't that how you got here? Nobody on the surface willingly steps into those bathyspheres. I guarantee it. Obviously, you didn't have a choice. Now, step out and go find that girl you just saw. She's what we call a splicer."_

"Splicer. Like gene splicing?"

_"Exactly. I'll explain more after we get rid of her. Go draw her out into the open and I'll take her out. Take the radio with you so we can communicate"_

Hooking the radio to his belt and securing it, Izuku exited the bathysphere. His initial assessment of being in some kind of an abandoned and destroyed station appeared to be correct as he passed rubble and electrically-powered hatches that acted as doors that seemed to be… out of order. The whole place must've been beautiful not too long ago, but now it was awful.

"Ooh, new blood!" giggled the girl's voice from the shadows.

_"Don't worry. I.. have her!"_

Lights appeared in front of Izuku, showing the blonde girl with her hair in pigtails as she hissed at the sudden brightness.

_"How do you like this, you useless little brat?!"_

To Izuku's complete shock, a flying robot came out of nowhere and began shooting at the girl as she _climbed the wall._ Effortlessly, perfectly, and she was out of sight.

_"Great. Now, would you kindly find a wrench or a crowbar or something to defend yourself with? You'll need it."_

A switch was flipped in Izuku's head at the words _would you kindly_. His gaze immediately dropped to a wrench that was sitting next to an open toolbox and he picked it up, giving it a few experimental swings before heading for the door that was before him in the rubble. Going through it, he looked around—only for a man to come charging at him, screaming and swinging a bat. Izuku swung the wrench at him on instinct, smacking the man in the head and killing him pretty much instantly.

"Dammit… no…"

He almost dropped the wrench, but he told himself that the person had been trying to kill him. Izuku had just struck first.

Continuing on, he came to what else but a marble staircase. He was really starting to have a dislike for them. This time, however, there was something at the top. It was… a vending machine? Standing to either side was the image of a little girl in a pink dress with long, silver hair and reddish eyes. She was adorable. Sitting right there in the receiving slot was a syringe filled with a glowing red liquid.

_"Ah, I see you found some ADAM. Take it and inject it into your wrist."_

"Wait, what?!"

_"Just do it! You need this shit!"_

Izuku gulped and took a deep breath as he stabbed the needle into his left wrist.

Pain immediately shot through his entire body and he screamed in agony, staggering backwards. Sparks of electricity flickered over his skin and crackled and popped like lightning.

"What's happening to me?!"

_"Your genetic code is being rewritten so you can carry Quirks. Trust me, you'll thank me later…"_

The world went dark.

* * *

"Look, Eri. There's an angel."

"H-he's not… he's not an angel yet. He's still breathing."

"But he'll be an angel soon and we can take his ADAM."

"I don't want to."

"Eri, darling, we've been over this…"

Izuku weakly opened his eyes to see the little girl whose image had been on the vending machine standing there with a masked man. She looked terrified as the man grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. Once they were gone, Izuku stood up and dusted himself off… then watched as lightning shot from his fingertips. He yelped, then realized… this must've been what Shigaraki meant by a Quirk.

_"Now that you're a bit more well-armed, let me just tell you what I need you to do. My sister—she's in this place called Ryujin. Help me find her and get her out of here safely. You do that and I'll help you."_

"What about that little girl?"

_"You mean Eri. Forget her. You can't save her. She's a minion of All For One. He ran this place into the ground even though he built it."_

That didn't feel right. Part of Izuku wanted to run after Eri and save her from the mysterious man who was forcing her to take people's ADAM. But at the same time, if she really couldn't be saved… then he had to try to get out of here by any means necessary. He used his new ability—Electroshock, Shigaraki had called it—to open a malfunctioning door and enter one of the glass tunnels he'd seen from the bathysphere. It was a straight shot to where Shigaraki was telling him to go.

Until part of the plane smashed through the glass.

Izuku climbed through the cabin and out a back door, rushing for a door at the end of the hallway. That door locked behind him and he found himself in an elegant-looking foyer with red velvet walls and gold accents. It was still in disrepair, however, with water leaking from the ceiling and creating waterfalls that flooded parts of the room.

"DIE!" roared a voice. Izuku saw a man running towards him.

_"Quick. Hit him with the electricity and smack him with the wrench! The one-two punch!"_

The green-haired young man did as he was told and his attacker was dead on the floor.

_"Listen, I can tell you're not comfortable with killing these people. I understand. But they're not human anymore. They're splicers. They've used ADAM so much that their genetic codes are fractured and destroyed. Search them after you kill them to get anything you might need—ammo, a first-aid kit, cash, and most importantly, EVE."_

"Okay. I think I'm starting to get it. ADAM rewrites my genetic code, and using too much will turn me into a splicer."

_"Right."_

"So what's EVE?"

_"ADAM gives you new Quirks and EVE is used to power those. You don't want to run out of EVE, trust me."_

"Noted."

_"Oh, and one more thing: you're going to need a lot of ADAM to get out of here. I'll tell you how to get more later, but for now, just try to get to Ryujin."_

Izuku gulped and searched the corpse of his victim. The man carried a glowing blue syringe labeled 'EVE Hypo', which Izuku took and placed in his bag before continuing onwards. There were a few more splicers that he quickly dispatched, finding first-aid kits and more EVE. Eventually, he found himself on the rafters of a theater. Looking down, he could see Eri kneeling next to another corpse. She held a giant needle that had some kind of bottle attached, and that bottle was filling with red liquid that he recognized as ADAM.

He made his way down a staircase and peered back into the room. A skeletal-looking woman came through the door and ran towards Eri, wielding a pistol and aiming it at the little girl. Eri screamed… and a man heavily armored in an old-fashioned diving suit came out of nowhere and punched the woman to hell and back. Izuku cringed as the little girl cheerfully greeted her protector and hugged the man. Eri and the man then left the area, the former skipping along and humming.

_"Oh, another Eri. Joy."_

"_Another_ Eri?"

_"Clone. The Eri you met earlier was the original. They all started out as normal little girls but now… they're monsters. Every single one of them. Only way to tell the difference is the protectors. The clones have those generic divers called Papas. If it's the real Eri, Overhaul will be with her."_

"God… who did this…?"

_"All For One and his team of scientists. They wanted a way to quickly and efficiently harvest ADAM and well… Eri was born with the Quirk to do it. So they cloned her to make as many as possible."_

Izuku continued on, finding Ryujin closed off to him and being forced to make his way through the terrifyingly-decrepit and sufficiently creepy Medical Pavilion. He _hated_ hospitals; they brought back memories of a childhood where he was in and out of the white halls that smelled of bleach for broken bones and illnesses of all kinds. It didn't help that _this_ one specialized in plastic surgery and Quirks. And splicers were everywhere, screaming and lunging at him from the shadows in an effort to kill him. Thanks to Electroshock and his wrench (as well as a pistol and machine gun that he picked up before heading deeper into the once-sanitary place), he was able to keep the splicers at bay and even pick up quite a bit of EVE.

"How do I shut off the security at Ryujin?" he asked Shigaraki as a machine-gun turret he'd managed to hack fired at splicers that were trying to chase him.

_"You'll need the key from Daruma Ujiko. He's the doctor who caused the splicers to be… well, splicers."_

"I'm guessing he did it for fun."

_"Partly. But he's obsessed with creating the perfect standard of beauty. If you want to shut off the security, you'll need to get the key from him. Simple as that."_

"Thanks. I'm heading there now."

Continuing onwards, Izuku quickly found the doctor. Even though he was perfectly able to take the man on, he was cut off by a grenade knocking down a sign and blocking where the doctor had escaped. A splicer doctor lobbed more of the explosive objects as Izuku rushed back the way he'd came. Panting, he slumped against the metal-and-glass wall of the tunnel to try and catch his breath. Maybe he needed another Quirk—something bigger, more able to take on grenade-throwing doctors and help him take out that damned sign. He stood up after a minute and continued back, exploring the crematorium that wasn't far off.

_"Watch out for security cameras, Deku. They spot you, All For One's blasted security bots will be all over your area in a matter of seconds. Try to hack them if you can."_

Sure enough, there was a camera. Izuku dashed out when it was turned away from him and hacked it like he'd hacked the turrets and a couple of security bots earlier. Heading upstairs proved to be beneficial when he found a Gather's Garden machine that contained a bottle labeled 'Incinerate!'.

_"Attention, my friends,"_ came All For One's smooth voice over the intercom system. _"We have a parasite in our midst, seeking to ruin our utopia. A thousand ADAM to whomever kills him and brings his body to me."_

Splicers swarmed from all over, screeching as they slammed at the room Izuku was inside. He glanced at the floor and spotted an oil slick. Quickly, he snapped his fingers and the oil lit up, doing the same to the splicers outside. When the fire died down, he slipped out and headed down to the bottom floor, intending to explore a little more. After all, as good as the Quirk was, it wouldn't do much against the blasted sign in the doorway.

Down there, he found the only way forward frozen over. He used Incinerate! to melt the ice and found a splicer waiting for him. Izuku killed him just as he had the others and continued forward.

Suddenly, he was ambushed by half a dozen splicers. He used his machine gun and his pistol to take care of them before picking up a shotgun and some ammo. In one of the dentist offices down on that floor, he found a bottle labeled 'Telekinesis'.

_Now… maybe __**this**__could help me out…_

Having found as much as he needed, he rushed straight for the surgery area. He was able to blow up the neon sign using a grenade thanks to his new telekinesis ability. Izuku continued on and found the doctor waxing poetically about beauty and how difficult his patients were as a woman struggled against restraints in the surgery theater beneath the doctor's knife.

"I'm trying, Aphrodite, but she won't stay _still_!" Ujiko stabbed the poor woman in front of him and she stopped moving. "Try as I may, they never turn out right! This one, too fat! This one, too tall! This one, too symmetrical!"

Izuku met the crazed doctor's eyes through the glass of the viewing room.

"What's _this_? A new one? He's so _ugly_. Ugly. UGLY!"

Izuku ducked as the doctor began firing a machine gun at him and the younger man rushed into the room. Ujiko continued to scream as he chased Izuku around the room. Finding a health station, Izuku hacked it as a precaution before taking out his shotgun and loading it. Sure enough, Ujiko rushed down to do battle and Izuku shot him five times. Ujiko then tried to use the health station… only to be gassed by the very thing he'd probably had a hand in creating. Within moments, the madman was dead in the flooded space.

Key in hand, Izuku headed back towards the security room and was faced with a tunnel collapse. He quickly ducked into a side room and saw one of the heavily-armored men he'd seen with Eri earlier fly backwards in an explosion. Dead.

_"Quick! Now's your chance to get some ADAM!"_

Izuku slid into the room and found a splicer cornering an Eri. She was sobbing and fell backwards in fear as the splicer held up a pistol and a wrench.

"Now, it's just you, me, and all the ADAM I can drink," the splicer chuckled.

A _crack_ rang out and the splicer fell forwards, dead.

"STAY AWAY FROM THE LITTLE ONES!"

Izuku's gaze immediately went to a balcony overhead, where a young woman—about his age, he guessed—was brandishing a gun. Her brown hair just barely brushed her shoulders and a metal pipe floated by her head. Chocolate-brown eyes met his own green and the brown narrowed.

"Watch it, or you're next!" she snapped.

_"Easy, Dr. Uravity. He's just looking for enough ADAM to get by."_

"Not at the cost of an Eri."

_"They're not human. You made sure of that."_

"And now I'm trying to undo my mistake."

_"Don't listen to her, Deku. Go get some ADAM from that cloned brat. Kill her."_

Izuku gulped. He needed ADAM to survive, didn't he…?

"Wait!" He looked up at the doctor, who held up a red bottle. "Use this. Free them instead of killing them. You might not get as much, but I'll make it worth your while."

He drank the ADAM that Uravity had given him and approached Eri. She was shaking, her little arms held over her head as she whimpered and cried, sobbing for the armored behemoth that had been blown through the window.

"Hey," he whispered. She snapped her gaze to him and he saw fear in her crimson eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Come here."

He set aside his weapons and extended an empty hand to her. She shook as she held out one of hers—so tiny in comparison to his—and clutched his hand. Gently, he pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. She began to glow red and looked much better by the time they pulled apart.

"Thank you," she stated, smiling. Eri then handed him some ADAM. "I'm going to go wait with the others now. The real Eri should be freed. And then we can all be safe."

She ran off and Izuku stood up.

Surprisingly, Shigaraki was silent on this development.

Continuing on, he found another Guardian walking with an Eri. He pulled out his shotgun and loaded it. After all, how could he save Eri if the Papas were keeping him from touching any of them? The Papas had to die. Besides, he had a feeling they would prefer death to their current purpose.

Eight shots brought down the Papa.

And Eri gave him even more ADAM.

"Overhaul will be the hardest Papa," she warned Izuku. "He won't go down easily, but… you won't give up, right?"

"Right. Just wait. I'll take care of everything."

And he was finally able to head to Ryujin.

* * *

**So, for those of you who didn't figure out what this story was based off of, it is based off the game **_**Bioshock**_**. If you don't know what **_**Bioshock**_** is, it's a first-person-shooter with a 1920s art-deco aesthetic as you explore the underwater city of Rapture founded by businessman Andrew Ryan and populated by splicers (humans who have mutated their own genetic code to the point where their sanity has severely suffered), Little Sisters (abused little girls who are forced to collect the substance that mutates the splicers), and Big Daddies (splicers who have been fused to clunky diving suits whose main purpose is to protect the Little Sisters by any means necessary).**

** Even though this story is based off of **_**Bioshock**_**, it's not going to follow the plot to the letter. I'm putting my own spin on it because why not.**

** Next time: Izuku encounters spider splicers and Papas, along with the grim reality of Camino's existence.**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Sister No Sister

Deku sighed as he hugged Eri. She settled into his embrace, then gasped.

"Watch out, mister!" she squeaked. He whirled around to see a splicer running for them and grabbed his pistol, nailing a shot to the head. The splicer collapsed, dead as the Papa on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." She stared at her feet, then looked back up at him. "Can I go with you for a little while? I… I don't wanna be alone…"

"I don't think it's a good idea. It's really dangerous and there's a lot of splicers."

"What's that?"

"Bad people. They want to hurt you."

"But you can protect me."

"I want you to be safe. And the safest place you can be is with your mama—Dr. Uravity. Head back into the vents and I'm sure you'll find her."

"Okay. Bye-bye, Mister!"

She walked away and his radio crackled to life.

_"Thank you, Deku,"_ said Dr. Uravity. _"It's rare that someone other than myself and Dr. Hatsume care about the Eris. One of them is coming your way. She's leaving you a gift at a Gatherer's Garden."_

"Hey, um… are you like their mom?"

_"What do you mean?"_

"I mean… sorry. I must sound so stupid…"

_"It's not a stupid question. Yes. I'm their mother. I adopted the original and it was All For One who had her taken from me and cloned. I was only allowed to see her if I helped raise the clones."_

"That's so… sick."

_"And twisted, yeah. Camino hasn't existed all that long to begin with. My girl must be… six now. I haven't seen her since the city erupted into chaos and violence."_

"Well, I'll save as many as I can."

_"You're not the only one. I'm saving them, too. And Dr. Hatsume… she's disappeared. I have no idea where she is. Now go. Save Shigaraki's sister."_

Izuku ran towards the smuggler's bay, where Shigaraki had told him a man named Kurogiri would be waiting. The young man banged on the locked door with his wrench and a small window opened to reveal a man who appeared to be made out of purple mist.

"You must be Deku," the mist-man stated. "I am Kurogiri. Shigaraki told me you'd be coming."

"Yes, sir. Are you going to let me in?"

"Not yet. I need you to do something for me first. Upstairs in the wharf-master's office, there's a research camera. Go get it and come back here. Then I'll open the door for you."

A screeching rang out behind Izuku.

"You really got their attention, didn't you? My friend, you are _fucked_."

Just as the window slid shut, a splicer landed on the floor behind Izuku. He grabbed his pistol and started shooting at her. She screamed and he realized she was much, much stronger than the thuggish and leadhead splicers he'd run into in the Medical Pavilion. A security bot flew down, firing rounds into the splicer to chase her away. Once again, the radio crackled to life.

_"You're not strong enough to take them on," _Shigaraki warned. _"Not yet, anyway. Go get Kurogiri his damn camera and get down here."_

Before he headed upstairs, Izuku spotted a teddy bear sitting in front of a Gather's Garden. A small, lovingly-wrapped package was nestled into its stuffed arms. Opening the gift revealed 200 ADAM, a new Quirk called 'Hypnotize Papa', and a few rounds of ammunition.

_Thank you, Dr. Uravity!_

He purchased a couple of tonics at the Gather's Garden machine and headed up towards the wharf-master's office. It proved to be a difficult task, with splicers coming out of the woodwork to take him on and more security cameras and the turrets. About halfway there, he ran into a Papa and an Eri. Rather than take out the Papa like he had before, he had an idea. Izuku took his new Quirk and used it on the behemoth. Its diving helmet turned from yellow to green. Eri looked confused, but she scampered off into her vent rather than follow him and her Papa.

"BASTARD!"

One of the new splicers ran out and headed straight for Izuku. Before he could move, the Papa raced forward. The drill attached to the being went through the splicer's middle.

_It thinks I'm an Eri… well, that works for me. I can take out the cameras and the turrets while it takes on the splicers._

Izuku knew that the Quirk likely had a limited effect. But for now, he'd head up to the office with the Papa covering his back. It worked for now as they headed up the stairs. The green-haired man hacked the security cameras when he could for the return journey, when he likely wouldn't have the Papa with him and there would be splicers everywhere. The same was true of turrets and security bots. Eventually, the Papa's helmet turned yellow and it turned around, heading back to where Izuku had picked it up.

Finally, he reached the wharf-master's office. There, he spotted the camera sitting on the desk.

_"You got the camera. Good. Now, you're going to help me with my research on your way back. Those splicers that crawl on the walls are called spider splicers. Take pictures of three of them."_

"Okay. I'm on my way."

On his way back, Izuku took the pictures Kurogiri had requested, as well as rescuing the Eri whose Papa he'd hijacked earlier. He'd already rescued another one further up, one who had thanked him as profoundly as the others. Dr. Uravity's mission to free the precious beings was underway and succeeding in a way that she seemed to be incredibly grateful for. When he reached the bottom—where Kurogiri's little hidey-hole was—he found himself again faced with the spider splicer woman who'd attacked him earlier. This time, though, Kurogiri helped him out with a little… gift.

A grenade launcher.

With a few hits from that, the spider splicer was dead. Izuku headed through the door, placing his weapons in a pneumatic tube at Kurogiri's request. The whole place was freezing—literally. He could see his breath as he continued forwards and used Incinerate! to melt spots so he could find the smugglers' bay. That was where Shigaraki's sister was, according to the man. And sure enough, he reached the spot and saw movement inside of the bathysphere.

_"Boy, you don't know what you're doing," _stated All For One over the radio in a warning tone. _"Don't you dare push that button. Trust me—nothing good will come of it. If you think I'm bad, Shigaraki is worse. He was my student, after all."_

"Your… student?"

_"His sister has been gone for years. She died before he ever came to Camino, before he became my student. Poor little thing. Her death hit him hard."_

_ "Don't listen to him, Deku," _Shigaraki hissed.

_"Oh, __**do**__ listen to him, Deku,"_ All For One insisted. _"I know all about you. I know where you come from. I know your true name. And… I knew your parents before they left Camino."_

Izuku froze.

_Mom… and Dad… they lived in Camino?!_

_"Deku, please, save my sister!"_

_"There is no sister!"_

_ "There is!"_

With a yell, Izuku reached the button and pressed it out of desperation to stop the yelling. A light on the side of the sub began to flash.

_"Now you've done it,"_ All For One sighed in defeat. _"I guess I'll never meet you in person, young Izuku Midoriya. Tell Toshinori I said goodbye and that he was possibly the only sane man in this entire city. And that your mother was the best decision he ever—"_

Whatever All For One had been about to say was cut off as the bathysphere exploded, sending shrapnel in all directions. Izuku realized the truth, horror gripping his face as he backed into the wall.

"Shigaraki! You… you had me kill him!"

_"Of course. It'd be too __**obvious**__ if I killed him. I'm the heir, you know. And now this city is mine. Pleasure doing business with you. Oh, and as for helping you get to the surface… I don't think so!"_

Alarms rang out and splicers—including the blonde who Shigaraki had sent a security bot after during Izuku's first moments in Camino—began to descend. Fear gripped Izuku, panic sending him running for the next door in the chain. It was a bulkhead labeled 'Arcadia', and the door slammed shut on the splicers as he panted, and leaned against it. After a while, he staggered forward and realized he was in a forest. A nice, relatively-peaceful forest. He climbed up one and rested on a branch, falling fast asleep.

The splicers couldn't get him, at least for now.

* * *

_"So… you're still alive."_

This voice was new. Izuku awoke with a start and stared at his radio.

_"Gotta say, I didn't expect you to survive Shigaraki's little game. The splicers listen to him like nobody else. Something about him, you know?"_

"Who are you?"

_"We've met, briefly, but I don't blame you for not remembering. You were barely conscious. My name is Kai Chisaki, but most people call me Overhaul."_

_ Overhaul._

_'Overhaul will be the hardest Papa.'_

_ "Let me guess: you've heard of me from the Eris and the dear Doctor Mommy."_

"I've heard the original Eri is in your custody."

_"Yes, she is."_

_"Hello, Mr. Deku,"_ Eri said quietly.

She sounded… small. Broken. And like her voice had doubled, like the other Eris.

_"I know that Shigaraki betrayed you. And I know you want to get out of here."_

"I'm not working for you, you bastard."

_"Oh, wah. The poor little Eris. Don't you know anything about them? It's because of Shigaraki that they were created. He took the original away from her loving mother and turned her into this little creature. And you know, her mother helped raise the clones into who they are today. I call her Doctor Mommy, but you know her as Dr. Uravity."_

A sick feeling boiled up in Izuku's stomach.

_"Keep saving her little abominations—that's all I ask. And I will… hey, where are you going? Eri! Get back here!"_

Izuku froze.

_Eri's running… but where to?_

_ "That little… dammit… change of plans. Don't touch them."_

"Like hell I won't. I promised Dr. Uravity I would save them and that's what I intend to do."

_"Well, let's not forget who ordered them to be created in the first place."_

Izuku narrowed his eyes at the radio.

_"Shigaraki—he loved the idea of ADAM and Quirks and all of that. But All For One hated it all. He started to lose power when the general populous found out and well… Shigaraki found out about Eri. He deserves to die for what he's done to the city. All For One made this place. Shigaraki ran it into the ground."_

"I… no. I'm not killing another leader of this place."

_"Please, just listen… would you kindly?"_

The switch was flipped again.

_"You are going to go find Shigaraki. And you're going to kill him. Would you kindly?"_

"O-of course. I'll find and kill him."

_"Good. Now, would you kindly get going?"_

Izuku slipped out of the tree and headed for the metro station, only for his way to be blocked when Shigaraki tripped a gas that began to kill the trees.

_"Well, damn. There goes the air supply."_

"Overhaul, what do I do?"

_"Find Ibara. She's the one who created this area of Camino. She'll want to save her trees."_

And the woman did… but she died of that same gas (courtesy of Shigaraki) before Izuku could give her the last piece of what she needed. Luckily, with her dying moments, she scrawled a code on the window—four digits. The combination code for a safe. Izuku opened the safe to find the recipe for the Lazarus Vector, which would save the trees and Camino to give him long enough to reach Shigaraki.

It was another long trek—finding chlorophyll and honey enzymes and distilled water throughout Dagobah (the forest) and the Farmer's Market. Izuku managed to save a few more Eris before heading back towards Dagobah and making the Lazarus Vector according to the dead scientist's recipe. Inserting it, alarms began to go off.

_"You've got company, Deku! Splicers!"_

He rushed down the stairs and past a Papa who was lumbering around without an Eri in order to seal off the lab. That done, he hypnotized the Papa and prepared for battle while the Vector was being piped throughout Dagobah. Just as he felt like he was going to lose, a first-aid kit appeared out of nowhere, giving him just enough energy to finish off the last splicer and get out of the lab.

Unseen by Izuku, however, was a small figure within the vents. Her silver hair was barely hidden by the shadow, her broken eyes taking him in as best they could. If he'd seen her, he wouldn't have gone forward until she'd come out. But that was precisely why she stayed where she was. Because he needed to go forward. There were others to save before her, others who'd been made from her for the same Quirk that she possessed.

ADAM.

She hated the stuff; it smelled like the inside of a fish and it was twice as gooey. Many of her clones loved it, eating it without a second thought like they'd been trained and conditioned to do. Not her. It was because of her ability to create ADAM that she'd been taken away from her mama. It was because of her ability that she'd had much of her childhood stripped away. And it was because of that same ability that Camino had fallen into its current state. ADAM and Shigaraki, hand-in-hand, had destroyed Camino. Eri had helped them do it.

That was why she was helping the kind man through his battles now. She had a talent for finding first-aid kits and EVE, both of which she deposited for him to easily find. But things would be getting harder for him now. Fort Frolic—admittedly one of the more… toned-down areas of Camino—was his next stop and after that it was the core of Camino called Tartarus. That place was dangerous. Too dangerous to take on alone. There were too many cameras, too many turrets, and too many splicers. He needed help, badly, and she knew just who to ask.

It was time to find Dr. Hatsume.

* * *

"Deku."

_ "Yes, Doctor?"_

"You've… why?"

_"Why, what?"_

"Why are you helping my Eris?"

_"They're __**kids**__. They don't deserve this. Besides… isn't the original your daughter?"_

Ochaco stopped her pacing and stared at the radio in her hand.

"How do you know that?"

_"Overhaul. He… he told me."_

She took a deep breath.

_"And he also told me that Shigaraki was behind the program. Not All For One."_

"That's true. Shigaraki took Eri from me almost three years ago. And I've been trying to get her back ever since. It's why I helped raise the clones, and why I'm trying to right my wrong. I can never truly take back what's been done, but I can try."

_"Dr. Uravity?"_

"Yes, Deku?"

_"I promise I will do my best to help you get back your daughter."_

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

There was a _click_, and Ochaco set down the radio. Her gaze turned to the little girls who were running around the safe house. Just being children. None of them were supposed to exist, yet she felt every bit of love towards them that she felt towards the true Eri.

Then her mind drifted to when she'd taken Eri in at the insistence of the girl's birth mother. The woman had died, leaving Eri to the young doctor-in-training. For a few years, they were happy, but that was before Eri's Quirk manifested and caught the attention of Shigaraki. It made Ochaco sick to her stomach when he'd insisted on 'observing the quality of the little one's Quirk' and then taken her precious daughter away.

It was four months before Ochaco saw Eri again. Completely changed. No longer was Eri Uraraka the happy little girl she'd been before. Instead, she was quiet. Sullen. Broken. And under the care of a man named Kai Chisaki, better known to Camino at large as Overhaul. That had also been the first time she'd seen an Eri clone and met the woman who would become her partner in caring for the clones—Mei Hatsume.

The memories of that time made her ill, made her want to tear it all away and take Eri away from Camino. But she couldn't get to her daughter, not while Overhaul had her. Ochaco wasn't strong enough to take him on, Quirk or no. Deku, on the other hand… he cared about the Eris as much as she did. He was strong, and he could easily overpower Overhaul. She knew that. And he was her only hope for getting her precious baby back.

She'd be a mother again.

And everyone who took Eri from her would pay…

* * *

**Good news!**

** As of me publishing this chapter, I have completed **_**Bioshock**_**! This should make writing the rest of this story much easier.**

** Next time: Fort Frolic, Tartarus, and the truth of Would You Kindly.**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	3. Madness

"_Bei mir bist du shein… let me explain…"_

Mei Hatsume hummed to herself as she walked along her hidden lab.

Ever since Camino's civil war a couple years earlier, she'd moved her facilities further down into the bowels of Camino—where splicers feared to tread due to the near-impenetrable fortress of turrets and security cameras… plus a few extra-special Papas that the mad doctor had made herself. Most would've gone insane from the loneliness and isolation, but she didn't have that problem for a few reasons. She had her inventions, for one. For another, she was _already_ considered insane. And finally, she had Tenya Iida—a young man whose family had been slaughtered the night that Camino fell into civil war because of Shigaraki.

_Not to mention the Eris that stop by from time to time…_

It was isolated but not lonely. People tended to confuse the two, which led to interesting conversations with Iida when the subject came up. Not to mention that Iida was extremely bright, being able to help her control turrets and cameras within Camino to keep Ochaco safe by any means necessary. After all, Ochaco was the only one who could undo the conditioning on the Eris, as far as Mei knew. It had taken months of research to figure it out with what they had to work with, but they had the answer.

"Mei, I noticed something odd—what are you doing?"

The scientist looked up from where she was tinkering with a new robot. Iida stood in the doorway with a confused expression.

"Well, we still need to gather ADAM, so I figured that instead of using Eri and her clones we could just use robots. They'll be more durable and more adorable!" She set down her screwdriver. "Now, what appears to be the problem?"

"There's someone else here—somebody who's making his way through Fort Frolic as we speak."

"Simple—send the babies after him!"

_"Don't_!" a tiny voice squeaked from a vent. An Eri wiggled out—the original, to be precise. The original still had some free will even under the conditioning.

"Hello, Eri!" Mei greeted her.

"Don't hurt Mr. Deku! He's good. He's really good."

"How so?"

"Mama gave him the Quirk to free us and that's what he's been doing."

"So why are you here?"

"I want you to help him through to Mr. Shigaraki…"

"Through Tartarus. Hm…"

"Mei, you can't honestly be considering this…"

"He has to pass a little test first. I just need to warn Gentle and La Brava that he's coming…"

* * *

The bathysphere station was straight ahead. Izuku increased his speed with Overhaul urging him forward… and then the whole communication cut out as the bathysphere station was cut off, too.

"What the hell…?" he muttered.

_"Hello, my friend,"_ said a man's voice over the radio. _"Welcome to Fort Frolic, a place for the creative to show their talents! My name is Gentle Criminal."_

_ "And I'm La Brava!"_ added a woman.

"What do you two want?"

_"Simple. We require your aid with a little… project. Come find La Brava and we'll explain more."_

Izuku swallowed nervously and walked towards the main part of Fort Frolic… where Splicers immediately beset him and forced him to use his ammo on the murderous beings. Inside the entertainment district, he found a young woman with long raspberry-pink hair waiting on some kind of stage. She smiled as he approached, tapping out a rhythm with her foot.

"Welcome, Izuku Midoriya," she told him brightly. "I'm La Brava, and I'm here to test you on how well you can survive by helping us with this project."

"Test me?"

"Test you!" She started giggling. "You're gonna have to prove yourself before we'll let you through!"

"Okay. What kind of test is this?"

"First, you'll need this." La Brava handed him a camera. "There are people here who mean nothing but harm, people who tried to hurt Gentle Criminal. I want you to kill them and take pictures of their bodies to put up… _here_!"

She yanked on a thick golden cord that hung nearby and brought up a display made of eerily-realistic statues that had four corkboards with frames. Izuku felt a little freaked out, but he decided to ignore it. After all, if he had any hope of getting out of here it was by getting to Tartarus. And he couldn't get to Tartarus without the sub, which was blocked by Gentle and La Brava.

"I'll be back," he promised.

"I know you will." She waved and he walked away towards where he'd been directed to go.

Finding his targets was easy; like all Splicers, they were violent and wanted nothing more than to kill him. Getting rid of them was another matter. They could seemingly teleport without warning and that made finding them again more difficult, but he managed to do so and free a few stray Eris in the process. When he'd finished getting the required pictures, he returned to the staging area and found La Brava waiting for him at a table. It had been set with a teapot and three porcelain cups, along with a few snacks. She gestured for him to join her.

"Gentle will be joining us shortly," she informed him. "Once you put up those pictures, we'll begin a talk. You passed the test."

Izuku sighed in relief, pulling out the pictures and putting them up on the corkboards. La Brava smiled brightly and then a tall man wearing a purple cape with a high collar came out of the shadows. He sat down next to La Brava and ruffled her hair gently. Carefully, Izuku sat down with them.

"So, you're probably wondering why we tested you," Gentle stated.

"To see if I'm strong enough to fight Shigaraki?"

"Partially," La Brava sighed. "In truth… we're part of the resistance that wants to leave Camino behind."

"Seriously?"

"We're not in charge, though. That would be the good Doctor Uraraka."

"Uraraka…?"

"She's better known by the name Dr. Uravity these days, I suppose."

"Oh! Her!"

"You've met her?"

"Yeah. She's the one who asked me to save as many Eris as I could."

"She's a good woman, that one," Gentle commented. "Kind but able to kick ass when needed."

"So she asked you to test me?"

"No. She has no idea you're here, actually. Someone else asked us because they wanted to see if you were worthy of their aid."

"Who?"

"Dr. Hatsume."

"Uravity's former partner?"

"Yep!" La Brava chirped. "And I'm sure she's found you worthy! Now all you have to do is go take care of Shigaraki and help the rest of us get out of here if you can!"

"I… I'll try. I can't make any promises."

"Good. Promises can't insure anything. This city was built on promises and that foundation crumbled in a matter of a few short years."

Izuku finished his cup of tea and nodded.

"I'll be going now."

"Good luck!"

He ran for the sub and took it straight to Tartarus, where Shigaraki was supposedly waiting. As he stepped off, he found a young man waiting for him—a tall young man with dark hair and glasses, wearing some kind of lab uniform.

"You are Izuku Midoriya." It wasn't a question.

"Uh, yeah."

"Dr. Hatsume sent me. She wanted me to give you this."

The young man tossed Izuku a device, which he caught. It was an automatic hack tool?

"Huh?"

"I assume you know what it is?"

"I-I do, but I also know it's one-use only."

"Not this model. Dr. Hatsume modified it so that it'll last a long time… provided it doesn't overheat. Go take care of Shigaraki and save those girls."

"Yes, sir." Izuku saluted and then headed into the depths of the facility.

* * *

_"YOU BRAT!"_

Eri yelped as she was thrown into the wall by Chisaki. He grabbed her by the hair.

"All you need to do is gather ADAM. Nothing more, nothing less. How _dare_ you seek out an escape?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" she whimpered, scrambling for a vent. She managed to get inside while Chisaki raged and demanded she get out.

_I need to find Mama…_

"Oh, no you don't!"

She felt like she was going to choke as Chisaki yanked on the back of her dress and pulled her out of the vent. He narrowed his eyes, then let go. Eri landed hard on the floor.

"Don't you _dare_ disobey me again. Got that?"

"Y-yes…"

"Good girl."

Eri crawled back into the vent, cradling her arm and choosing to take a nap. Maybe the nightmare would end soon…

* * *

**Okay, so sorry this took so long. I hit writer's block and then just decided to cut the chapter short today.**

** Next time, we go to Tartarus and see Uraraka again…**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

So I have an announcement about this story.

This will require some explanation. About six months ago, my grandmother gifted my family her PS3, and no, I'm not sure why she had one. It came with a grand total of two games, both of which were NASCAR racing. Once we got it, my mother and I took a trip down to GameStop, where I purchased Skyrim and Bioshock. Skyrim I don't really play (it's not because it's bad; I just have a distaste for open-world games because they're too big for me) but Bioshock was the first FPS I played that I actually enjoyed. And when I say Bioshock, I mean the OG Bioshock with Jack and Rapture and all that. This was six months ago, and it was around then that I started writing this story.

Now, flash forward to about a month ago. I purchased Bioshock Infinite for the PS3 (along with RE4 and Persona 5, mind you) and since I've started playing it I've realized that basing this story off the original Bioshock was a mistake, particularly because of my choice to include Eri as the Little Sisters. You all seem to agree that this story is not my best work. My action sequences are too quick. I hop all over the place (but that's par for the course with my writing). And I got a comment when I posted the third chapter that kind of summed it all up perfectly: the story is difficult to follow if you don't know the base game.

With all that in mind, I have made a decision.

This story will be rewritten and retooled. I know that a lot of you still love this story despite its warts, so I will leave what I have completed up here for those of you who like it. But it will not be finished in its entirety. Instead, I am going to work on an alternate version based more around Bioshock Infinite than the original Bioshock. Now, remember: Bioshock holds a special place in my heart alongside The Legend of Zelda series, Portal 2, RE4, and Persona 5. It was the first franchise I ever cosplayed for at a convention (DragonCon 2019; I was wearing a sign that said 'Would You Kindly', if you're curious). But part of being a writer is recognizing your shortcomings and doing what you can to get past them to bring something great to your audience. I want to bring you all something great and I can't do that if I'm writing this story. I lost too much steam writing it to salvage it myself.

But for my AO3 readers (yes, this is cross-posted on FF and AO3), I will be putting this story up for adoption if you want to pick up the torch and set fire to what I built to build from the ashes.

So long and thanks for all the fish!


End file.
